


Mistletoe Kiss

by Demondog136



Series: Demon's One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, POV Third Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: The title and tags says it all. Basically an Excuse for me to write fluff~





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted some Christmas fluff for you guys. If you want me to add more to this little fluffly piece comment down below and I will see if I can make a short series. I do hope you enjoy, and you have a safe Holiday Season <3

It was like any other Christmas for Harry, spent alone. Hermione left to go home to her parents for the break. Since they can’t come to the wizarding world, they left to go to Switzerland to ski. Ron went home to spend time with his parents since the war had left their family broken. It was going to be sad with the grieving of Fred passing, Harry felt like he would be intruding on something. That left him there at Hogwarts alone with about 10 other students from different houses. It was a very sad Christmas, being the first since the end of the war, but also the toughest with families grieving for the first holiday without loved ones, students wanting to stay with their families instead of at Hogwarts.

 

Harry wandered around Hogwarts lost, this was not his first Christmas spent alone if anyone was truly honest. The Dursleys would soon forget about him in his cupboard for the day to spend time together. So he was used to the loneliness it brought, but with the cold harsh winter snow falling, it seemed ever worse this year.

 

He had gotten used to being around the Weasley Clan, or even Hermione, during this time of year; and later Sirius when he would have Harry over. It filled the void of emptiness that settled on Harry this time of year, where he was not just an orphan forced upon a family that didn’t want him. He smiled for the first Christmas back in his first year when he got presents, and he soon forgot just how sad it was to spend it alone.

 

He made it to the Room of Requirements and asked for a room, it was a shock to see a room decorated in festive colours. Garlands and tinsel strewn across the room, a beautiful red and gold decorated tree and a couch settled in front of a cracking fire. It almost made one forget how lonely one was. Harry shook his head. If the room thought he needed it, then he would enjoy it while he could before someone came looking for him.

 

He settled in front of the fireplace, the logs popping every once in awhile as they burned. A soft music played from a record player somewhere in the room, a happy Christmas room. A house elf brought cookies and hot chocolate, shortly with a smile and wish of Merry Christmas. In this moment, Harry could forget he was alone, that he could enjoy in pure bliss of calm and serenity. Of course - him being Harry Potter - that didn’t last long.

 

* * * * * _Magical line break_ * * * * * *

 

Draco Malfoy, the only Slytherin left at Hogwarts. Of course it was by his choice, he didn’t want to go home. If he could call it that anymore; his father was just a shell of the man he was, he was under strict Auror watch, all family heirlooms where under ministry lock and key because they where afraid they were full of dark magic. Even their accounts had been frozen and their house elves gone. It was just a sad sight if one walked into Malfoy manor and Draco took every opportunity to leave that barren manor. His mother was lucky and had escaped everything, since Potter spoke on her behalf, and was now living it up in Greece, in one of her favourite town houses there. She told Draco she loved him then just straight up left, as if she no longer had a son. There was no letter, there was no nothing. So all he had left was a huge empty manor and a broken father, not much to go back to.

 

He thought it would be better to just spend it there at Hogwarts. At least this place has a little more life than the manor. It wasn’t a hard decision either, Lucius was so lost within himself that he forgot he had a son at times.

 

Draco was wandering the halls of Hogwarts. It was tough staying in the Slytherin dorms by himself, thoughts of Crabbe who lost his life due to the war along with his Godfather plagued him. He wished - to whatever gods he could think of - not to be alone, but here he was… Alone and wandering one of the many halls within Hogwarts. That is, when he sees a warm glowing light coming from inside a room, smells of treats wafting into the hall. He thought he might as well look inside to see what was going on.

 

Inside was a warm homey feeling that had a wonderful smell of sweets and pine mixing together, a warm fire making the room feel amazing compared to deep cold that had settled around him this year. A couch was facing the fire, and it looked like someone was sitting there, Draco took as step into the room to investigate in just who had made themselves at home in the room.

 

The door slammed shut behind him, causing him to jump and whirl around to see nothing but a wall, and the person on the couch to startle and look widely at who came in. Harry stood in shock to see none other than Malfoy enter his little peaceful area, the second thing he noticed was the lack of door leading out.

 

“What the hell?! Malfoy what the fuck are you doing here and where the fuck is the door?!” Harry said, looking wildly around for an escape. He knew Malfoy was innocent in everything, because he was just a kid stuck on a side (much like himself)… It’s just he couldn’t be in the same room as him.

 

“Potter?” Draco sneered, “Of course it would have been _you_ out past curfew! As for the door, I have no clue it just vanished.”

 

Harry sighed in disbelief at his luck, stuck in the same room as Draco fucking Malfoy, his Christmas couldn’t get any worse?!

 

Draco pulled his wand and cast every spell he could think of at the wall in an attempt to escape, but it was futile, there was no sign of a door appearing and no one would look for them since everyone was asleep.

 

“No luck?” Harry asked with a sigh.

 

“No duh, Potter! Do you see a fucking door?!” Draco turned his venom eyes at Potter in rage. This was not how he wanted to spend his Christmas. Like, seriously, if he wanted to be locked in a room he would have gone home. But the icing on the cake was being trapped with Potter.

 

Harry just put his hands up in mock surrender, there was no use in fighting any more. With the war over, there wasn’t use for sides or anything. “Would you like some cookies and hot chocolate?” Harry asked, knowing that they would be trapped in here for a while. The Room of Requirements was a fickle thing and did its own thing when it wanted to. There was no way in forcing it to do anything. He remembered when he got stuck in here for a couple hours in one of his sleep-deprived times and it offered him a bed. After spending over an hour and casting lots of charms and spells to get out, he gave in and slept. When he woke up, he found a door leading back out the hall.

 

Draco just glared at Harry in disdain, not liking this thing one bit. “Malfoy, I am going to tell you now; whatever the room is doing, you can’t force it to open a door. Trust me, I’ve tried before, might as well make the most of it. Just take the hot chocolate enjoy the treats.” Harry said, reclaiming his spot on the sofa.

 

Draco stood there glaring at the wall for a good 30 minutes hoping in vain that something would show, but it stayed the same lifeless grey stone as before, as if there was never a door there. It was then that he very reluctantly made his way over to the warm fire and smell of sweets. It would have been a lot better if he didn’t have to share this time with Potter, but it does really beat spending Christmas alone, he thinks.

 

Harry just gave Draco a tired smile, almost looking like grimace, since he was unsure of how to act around the other wizard. He held out a hot chocolate to Draco in the hopes of building a bridge of truce, for the moment at least. Draco took the offered mug with a sigh, their fingers brushing against each others. Harry quickly retracted his hand as if the touch burned him, but really trying to cover up the long for contact. Draco’s own hand tingled from the brush, as if for the first time in his life he had been touched for real.

 

It was a very awkward time, silently sipping the cocoa, staring listlessly into the fire and thinking back on the war and everything leading to this moment. It’s hard to tell who broke the thickening silence first but someone did.

 

“Mal-“

“Pott-“

 

They both began at the same time and then stopped; unsure what either was going to say, not looking directly at each other, just glancing at one another from the corner of their eye.

 

“Malfoy,” Harry plucked up the courage to speak first, “I wanted to say I am sorry for not accepting your friendship at the beginning for first year, I am sorry for the hell we put you through. I am sorry for everything this war has done… But if possible… Can we put this behind us?” Harry asked optimistically. Hoping they can end whatever silly hatred thing they had going on.

 

Draco blinked in surprise, not expecting something like this. He thought that Potter wanted nothing to do with a ex-death eater, a known supporter of the dark, and his long-time rival at school. He was unsure how to answer this. “I-I would like that very much… And you are not the only one that has something to be sorry for… I am sorry for everything I have done too, sorry for being a prick, I am sorry for fighting for the wrong side in the war…”

 

“You were on the side with your parents, just following with what you were raised with and to stay with your family.” Harry said softly, knowing what the other boy had to lose during the war.

 

It was as if the room noticed the somber mood and what the wizards needed in that moment a large jug of fire whisky appeared next to the mugs. Draco took the bottle and poured them each a glass.

 

They drank and talked the night away, reminiscing over the years of Hogwarts and the year of war. Talking about who they lost and how they felt in that moment. The loneliness that brought them to this point was forgotten about as they talked and drank; till the wee hours of the morning.

 

* * * * * _Magical Time skip_ * * * * *

 

Harry was the first one to wake up from their night of talking and drinking, his head was foggy and felt himself laying on someone. He slowly opened his eyes to see Draco sleeping beneath him an arm draped around his waist his hair wild and untamed by gel, it was a sight to see. Harry quickly tore himself away, a blush forming at the thought of Draco looking so sweet and handsome asleep.

 

Draco groggily opened his eyes at the sudden movement, unhappy at being woken up. This had to be one of the best sleeps he had gotten since the start of the war, but he too quickly acted and tried to jolt away. He fell asleep cuddling Harry bloody Potter! He too had a blush on his pale checks thinking of what happened that lead up to them here.

 

They both tried to move away from one another, but something kept them from moving apart. In fear they looked around till they spied a mistletoe formed above their heads.

 

Draco groaned, “my luck! Mistletoe right there,” he looked at Harry, who gave him a confused look, “You don’t know?!”

 

“Know what?”  


“Mistletoe in the wizarding world holds whoever is under it captive until they share a kiss.” Draco mumbled his face flaming red now.

 

Harry’s face too turned red at the thought of sharing a kiss with Draco after thinking of such things of him when he first woke up. Both boys where reluctant to kiss but being so close together was suffocating too. Harry was the first to move, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. He leaned in and placed his lips against Draco’s. Draco felt the breath in his lungs being stolen away before he closed his eyes and returned this kiss. It was a sweet and gentle kiss nothing passionate about it. But they stayed like that longer then needed, liking the feel of one another. A hand rose of it own accord, softly cupping Harry’s check, one of Harry’s rising to bury itself within the silky locks of hair at the nape of Draco’s neck.

 

Just when it started, it was over as they both pulled back. Blushing at the feeling of warmth the kiss left behind, neither one of them could look each other in the eye. Neither spoke a word as the sound of a door formed behind them. Nothing was said as they left in silence, but neither feeling as a lone as they did when they first entered.

 

The feeling was a new one, one that just kindling and starting, but since it was there, a wild fire was to follow shortly. All thanks to a mistletoe kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy the fluff please leave comments on what you thought about it, and kudos <3 if you are shy send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com or join us on the discord server. https://discord.gg/A5mtcDC


End file.
